This application claims the priority of German Patent Application 199 54 296.1, filed Nov. 11, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a vehicle with at least one platform including longitudinal and cross-members as well as a center tunnel and chassis side members.
German Patent Document DE 42 33 832 A1 discloses a floor construction of a vehicle with longitudinal and cross-members as well as a center tunnel, to which is connected a cross-member, which is connected to the chassis side member and a center tunnel. At the same time, the center tunnel is reinforced with internal reinforcements.
One object of the invention is to provide a vehicle with a seat cross-member in a platform which is stable but which guarantees optimal deforming and/or bending properties in the case of a side collision.
This invention accomplishes this object by providing two particularly configured profiled partial cross-members. Each of the profiled partial cross-members is fastened, at least on an end side, to one of the longitudinal members and, in a region of the center tunnel, exhibits a spacing. The profiled partial cross-members are connected together by at least one connecting element and by the center tunnel to form a support unit. In this way, the platform is constructed so that during a side collision, it deforms in such a sequence that, in chronological order, first a supporting rest in a chassis member region of the vehicle, then the at least one connecting element, and, last, at least a piece of at least one of the partial cross-members can be stressed to absorb the impact energy.
Advantages obtained with the invention result from the fact that, by separating the seat cross-member in the region of the center tunnel into two partial cross-members, a coordinated deformability or flexibility of the platform in this region can take place without significantly deforming the side of the platform opposite the side collision.
To this end, the seat cross-member of the platform is divided into two partial cross-members, where the end side of each partial member is fastened to the longitudinal member. In the region of the center tunnel, the partial cross-members are connected together, on the one hand, by at least one connecting element and, on the other hand, by the center tunnel. The connecting element can be designed in the shape of a plate or profile and arranged on the underside of the partial cross-members. At the same time, the free opposite ends of the partial cross-members can be connected to the connecting element by screw elements or other connecting devices.
The connecting element carries a bracket for a bearing of a drive shaft, which is arranged in a free space between the partial cross-members in the center tunnel. Thus, the connecting plate can be easily preassembled with the bracket in order to then be connected to the partial cross-members. Furthermore, disassembly by detaching the connecting element is easier than if the entire tunnel has to be disassembled.
To reinforce the divided seat cross-member in the connecting region of both partial cross-members, upright profiled reinforcement plates are provided. These reinforcement plates are connected to the partial cross-members and the connecting element. In this respect, the reinforcement plates can be fastened with the partial cross-members as well as with their angled, upright legs to a tunnel profile by foot-sided rests.
The connecting element is arranged on the underside of the partial cross-members and connected to the same using fasteners, such as screws. Between the two partial cross-members, a specific deformation and bending region for a side collision is formed so that the region of the platform opposite the side collision is not, or is only insignificantly, deformed. At least the bearing bracket remains largely undamaged. In addition, energy is absorbed by deformation of the connecting element.
To achieve a locally predefined bending or deforming zone of the partial cross-member in the fastening region for the connecting element, the seat cross-member is fastened with its one external end to the longitudinal member. The cross-member runs between this and an internal chassis member. A supporting rest is connected to the chassis member. The supporting rest is arranged on the face side relative to the seat cross-member and lies directly opposite a longitudinal supporting tube in the chassis member of the body structure. Arranging the supporting rest relative to the supporting tube and to the face side of the seat cross-member provides persons in this region with special protection. In the case of a side collision, a shape-locking connection is created between the partial cross-members and the connecting element and also between the reinforcement plates and the brackets.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
One embodiment of the invention is depicted in the drawings and is described in detail in the following.